


Pulled your body into mine

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Dappled with the flickers of light [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And Rachel deserves that, And so does Stevie, Another day another relationship tag MJ has created on AO3, Cunnilingus, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Jake's really good at celebrating bodies, Multi, POV Stevie Budd, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: She bites down on a smirk as the meaning of David’s assumption sinks in. “Yeah, I wasn’t actually talking aboutyourex.” She flicks her eyes over her shoulder, where Rachel is still chatting to Steven with a beer in her hand, then looks back to see David’s jaw drop with unabashed delight at the same time Patrick’s whole expression freezes in confusion.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Jake (Schitt's Creek)/Rachel (Schitt's Creek)
Series: Dappled with the flickers of light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101032
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	Pulled your body into mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sullymygoodname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullymygoodname/gifts).



> I'm not the first or last person to think [this](https://imgur.com/D3k1dv4) looks a little bit like Stacey Farber, and sullymygoodname specifically requested this combo for her birthday ~~in December, god, I'm so sorry.~~ Happy belated birthday, friend!!
> 
> This is a sequel to [I haven't met the new me yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040115), but you don't need to read that unless you want things like 'how the fuck did Rachel get invited to Jake's orgy' explained. And if you haven't read [Sex Friends by doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342320) which is set loosely in this same universe, you should definitely go do that.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift.

Stevie’s just stepping off the bed platform to top up her drink when she hears her name being spoken in a far too familiar tone.

 _What are you doing here_ seems like a question with an obvious answer, and when she volleys it back she can see in both David and Patrick’s expressions that they also came here expecting… a few less people than Jake actually invited. But then David, in a show of typical faux-confidence, tries to claim that they walked into this on purpose, and Stevie can’t hold back her snort.

“Oh, so you’re telling me the two of you _intentionally_ came to an orgy your ex was going to be at.”

David scoffs. “No offense, but given that we both dated Jake at the same time, I don’t really think you count as ‘an ex’ for the purposes of being at an orgy he’s organised.”

She bites down on a smirk as the meaning of David’s assumption sinks in. “Yeah, I wasn’t actually talking about _your_ ex.” She flicks her eyes over her shoulder, where Rachel is still chatting to Steven with a beer in her hand, then looks back to see David’s jaw drop with unabashed delight at the same time Patrick’s whole expression freezes in confusion.

The awkwardness hangs between them for a moment, Patrick clearly still trying to absorb the fact that his ex-fiancée is both in town and _at an orgy_ and David making a surprisingly good attempt at not laughing out loud, before David finally speaks.

“Mmkay. Well, we are now officially outnumbered by our collective sex partners, honey, so I think that’s our cue to go.” With that, David half-pushes and half-pulls Patrick out the door with him, murmuring something in his ear as they go that Stevie is deeply grateful she can’t hear — it’s either filthy or tender, or maybe both, but either way it’s something she has no interest in hearing.

She looks over at Rachel again — who, as far as she can tell, didn’t notice Patrick’s entry or exit — before she moves over to the kitchen to top up her whiskey.

* * *

Later, when she finds herself directly behind Rachel in the massage circle, she waits until it’s ended and everyone is starting to stretch out from their hunched-over positions before she leans forward and murmurs in Rachel’s ear: “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Rachel turns to face her, one eyebrow arched and a smirk dancing on her lips as they both stand. “For what, an over-the-shirt shoulder rub?”

“Actually, for sending your ex away before _he_ wound up with his thumbs between your shoulder blades. Or, possibly even more awkwardly, before David did.”

A dozen different emotions flicker across Rachel’s face, most of them gone before Stevie can interpret them. What seems to win out in the end is a sort of horrified amusement. “Patrick was _here?”_

“For about a minute.”

Rachel blinks quickly. “Gotta be honest, I’m having trouble placing Patrick at a…” she trails off and gestures somewhat helplessly around the room.

“I got the impression they thought it was just going to be them and Jake.”

“Even then.” She glances at Stevie, two spots of colour high on her cheekbones, but her eyes are sparkling. “He told me he wasn’t the threesome type.”

Stevie leans in, immediately delighted by wherever this story is going. “Okay, spill.”

“There’s not that much to the story.” Rachel picks up her beer from where she left it on the table before they all sat down, and takes a long swig. “I thought it would… I don’t know, spice things up between us. Maybe I should—” She clamps a hand over her mouth, cutting herself off, and Stevie raises both eyebrows.

“You should what?”

Rachel places the bottle down so that she has both hands free to cover her face. Her words, when they come, are muffled, but easy enough to make out. “I shouldn’t say. It’s kind of awful.”

“I live for awful.”

“Fine. I was just going to say, if I’d offered one with a guy instead of another girl we could have saved ourselves a few years of stress.”

It takes a beat to sink in and then Stevie snorts, before giving way to a sort of helpless giggling. Rachel lets her hands fall away as she starts laughing too, easy and wide, and Stevie finds herself sinking into one of the chairs at the dining table instead of going on the prowl for tonight’s random.

* * *

She should have known Patrick would have a type.

It had been easy, the first time she met Rachel, to categorise her based on her easy camaraderie with Alexis, the way she jumped into a conversation, the ripple effects of her disastrous appearance at an out-of-season barbecue. But now that they’re actually _talking_ — or, more accurately, people-watching — she’s quickly coming to realise that Rachel is sharp, and funny, and sarcastic as hell. She reminds Stevie more than a little bit of David, and she’s struck by an uncomfortably strong bolt of empathy and understanding for how Patrick, so fucking happy and comfortable in his gayness Patrick, tried to make it work with her over and over and over for so long.

She shakes the thought away and takes another sip of her whiskey as they watch people leave in twos or threes, or one group of four — Gwen, always Gwen, it’s actually kind of greedy if you ask Stevie — stopping by the baskets near the door as they leave. There’s condoms, and dental dams, and tiny bottles of lube, and nitrile gloves; basically anything you could need to fuck a stranger, Jake has it all laid out like party favours.

Rachel leans over, her hair fanning over her shoulder. “So, does he get all this delivered by the truckload or what?”

Stevie laughs. “I’ve never asked, but surely wherever he’s getting it from is giving him wholesale prices.”

By the time her glass is empty again, so is the apartment, with the sole exception of the two of them and Jake. He sits down opposite them with a sigh, leaning forward to grab the beer out of Rachel’s hand with an easy familiarity that has Stevie wondering just how much time she spends in Schitt’s Creek, outside of the times she knows Patrick and David knew about.

“So, ladies.” Jake’s smile is warm and all-encompassing. “Are you both staying tonight? Ray said he’s knocking off in fifteen, so if either of you need a cab we should let him know soon.”

Rachel looks at Stevie, and Stevie looks at Rachel. Rachel breaks the silence first.

“I’d like to stay. I’m down, Stevie, if you are.”

Stevie told David once, a long time ago, that she only drinks red wine. And it’s true. Mostly. For a given definition. Maybe it would have been more accurate to say she only _seeks out_ red wine — she doesn’t actively look for a white, but sometimes a very sexy, funny one puts itself in her way and is eager to be mixed with a red.

Maybe _that’s_ the rosé in this whole thing.

Maybe she needs to stop thinking in metaphors.

“Yeah.” She glances between Jake and Rachel, and she smiles. “I’ll stay.”

* * *

Stevie lowers herself onto Jake’s cock, groaning at the initial stretch and letting her eyes flutter shut as she sinks all the way down. When she opens her eyes again Rachel is staring at the spot where Jake disappears inside her from her vantage point hovering over Jake’s face, her thighs either side of his ears as she leans back to brace one hand against the wall, keeping her balanced. The position thrusts her breasts forward and Stevie watches, almost entranced, the way they move as Rachel’s breathing becomes shallower as Jake starts to eat her out in earnest, one hand wrapped around her thigh and the other holding the dental dam in place. It must be awkward for him in this position, spread out on the bed with both of them on top of him, but he doesn’t seem to mind. After all, they have a _plan._ Rachel, apparently, can and will come multiple times before the night is over — not like Stevie, who’s a one and done sort of person — which is why Stevie is the one getting fucked first.

Speaking of… 

She starts to ride Jake in earnest, getting a somewhat muffled grunt as she does so. It’s been a little while and she feels sparks light up her body as she grinds down on him, her fingers scratching lightly up Jake’s sides the way she knows he likes. She can feel Rachel’s gaze on her, and she doesn’t know if it’s attraction to her or wanting to pick up more tips to make Jake feel good or some combination of the two but she feels a sudden, surprising urge to put on a show. She sits upright and lets her movements become sharper, her tits bouncing, and she glances up at Rachel’s face just in time to watch her jaw drop, her eyes fixed on Stevie’s chest. She leans forward a little, then hesitates.

“Stevie…” Rachel’s voice is raw, the words almost forced out between short breaths as Jake doesn’t let up on her clit for a moment. “Stevie, can I touch you? Please?”

“Yeah.” The assent has barely passed her lips before Rachel brings one hand to her breast, cupping it lightly and running her thumb over Stevie’s nipple, making her cry out. She repeats the motion a few more times, until the gentleness is too much for Stevie to bear.

“You can— harder. I like it harder.”

“Oh, like this?” Rachel says it lightly, but the way she pinches Stevie’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger is anything but, and a groan is pulled out from somewhere low in Stevie’s stomach. She’s always liked sex a little on the rough side, and from the sudden glint in Rachel’s eye neither of the two people in bed with her right now are going to object to that. Slowly, so slowly, Rachel leans forward as Jake brings the hand that was on her thigh up to her stomach, keeping her balanced and showing a truly astounding awareness of everything going on considering his position. She slides the hand that isn’t already occupied up to the back of Stevie’s neck and pulls her into the sort of kiss that’s more teeth than tongue, the kind of kiss Stevie already knows deep in her bones she’ll be thinking of for days.

She has absolutely no sense of how much time passes, Rachel’s hand pinching and rubbing and tugging and Stevie’s own wandering sort of aimlessly across Rachel’s shoulders and chest. Rachel has come twice before the heat curling low in Stevie’s belly becomes more urgent; before the vague, nebulous _future orgasm_ becomes _I need to fucking come._ She breaks the kiss, gasping, and brings her hand down to her clit to get her the rest of the way there. Rachel watches her hungrily, and it’s only when Stevie’s rhythm on Jake’s cock falters that she feels the grip on her nipple shift a little, and then Rachel’s digging her thumbnail into the side of her nipple and that’s it, she tumbles over the edge with a loud, shocked cry.

Rachel unhooks one thigh from around Jake’s face, swinging away to leave Stevie enough room to slump forward, and there’s two sets of hands in her hair and stroking soothingly down her back as she recovers. After a moment she finds the strength to roll off Jake’s still-hard cock, and not for the first time she’s both impressed by and grateful for his stamina. As soon as she thinks her knees will work she crawls off the bed and stumbles over to the sex cupboard, pulling out the purple strap-on and harness while Jake and Rachel rearrange themselves and Jake swaps out his condom. She throws the toys onto the bed before heading over to the door and grabbing a pair of gloves out of the box there, and by the time she gets back to the bed Jake’s lube is lying next to the harness waiting for her. She snaps on the gloves, hamming it up just a little and making Rachel giggle, as Jake raises himself up onto his hands and knees between Rachel’s splayed legs.

This is something they’ve done plenty of times before, and Stevie fingers him open in a surprisingly non-awkward silence. She considers, briefly, asking Rachel if she’s ever pegged anyone before — but thankfully remembers before she can voice the thought who the most likely recipient of Rachel pegging anyone would be, and she hears quite enough about Patrick getting railed from David, who is incapable of shutting the fuck up when he’s high. She doesn’t need to be scarred with a whole extra set of mental images, thanks so much.

By the time she has three fingers buried inside Jake Rachel’s hand has wandered down to her pussy, stroking herself slowly — not enough to come, probably, but like she just can’t help touching herself watching the two of them, which is… really kind of hot, actually. Stevie pulls her fingers out gently and shuffles back off the bed, picking up the harness and stepping into it while Rachel lies back and yanks Jake on top of her. Stevie slips the dildo into the harness and tightens the straps, spreading lube over the strap-on while Jake scoops his hands under Rachel’s thighs, pulling them against his chest so that one leg is over his shoulder, and she grips her other knee to keep her legs pulled up as Jake slides into her. It’s only once they’re situated that Stevie climbs back onto the bed and kneels behind Jake, nudging him forward a little so that she has a better angle, and presses the head of the dildo to his hole before inching her way forward.

It takes them a minute to get coordinated, but after a couple of muttered swearwords and some awkward laughter they find a good rhythm, Jake pressing forward into Rachel and then back onto the dildo as Stevie meets him with her hips. She has one hand on his waist to keep herself balanced, and it takes her by surprise when, after a moment, Rachel’s fingers lace in between the fingers on her free hand, gripping tightly.

By the time Rachel’s come again, and seems to be building up to another based on her breathing, Stevie can feel the sweat starting to drip down her collarbone, watches the line Jake’s sweat is tracing between his shoulder blades. And finally, finally she can feel Jake’s muscles tightening under her hand, feels the hitch in his breath that means he’s close, but somehow he manages to find the willpower to hold on just a minute longer until Rachel has thrown her head back, arching off the bed as she comes, and when he slumps forward Stevie follows him down, fucking the dildo all the way into him as he buries his face in Rachel’s neck and comes with a groan.

Stevie pulls away first, having the benefit of time since her orgasm and also being conscious that Rachel isn’t exactly built to have two fully grown adults slumped on top of her. She pulls the dildo out of Jake gently before standing up and stepping out of the harness, carrying them into the bathroom and dumping them into the sink to be cleaned after a shower.

She can hear Jake saying something to Rachel, and Rachel responding; she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, bottom lip swollen from the way Rachel kissed her, one nipple a little darker than the other. She brushes a thumb over her lip, shivering at how sensitive it is, and grins at her reflection.

Rachel’s voice creeps closer, and Stevie glances away from the mirror to smile at her as she walks into the bathroom with Jake behind her. She’s not totally sure exactly what Jake and Rachel are to each other, but she can’t help hoping next time Rachel’s in town, they’ll invite her round for ‘drinks’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
